The invention is based on a connecting device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper.
DE 20 2005 021 307 U1 discloses a connecting device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade of flat bar construction, which connecting device is suitable for different wiper arms. The connecting device comprises at least one single-part or multi-part connecting element which is fastened fixedly, but releasably, to a supporting element in the form of spring rails and has a bearing element on which or in which a bearing element connected fixedly to the wiper arm is pivotably mounted, and optionally one or more intermediate pieces by means of which the connecting options for the connecting element can be matched to the receiving devices of the joining element of the wiper arm. Said joining pieces differ for all of the use options for the connecting device. The connecting device is suitable for a wiper arm with a hook-shaped end or joining element or an end or joining element with a lateral bearing pin and a bridge corresponding to a known sidelock principle, or a wiper arm with an end or joining element, in which the wiper arm runs substantially rectilinearly above the wiper blade and is connected to the connecting element according to the toplock principle.
Another connecting device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm is known from DE 103 47 637 A1. In this case, a connecting element in the form of a sheet-metal claw has a central longitudinal web which faces away from the supporting element of the wiper blade and into which a transversely running pivot spindle is inserted in a rotationally fixed manner. An adapter with bearing openings which are arranged in lateral spring tongues is mounted pivotably on the pivot spindle, which projects in a floating manner on both sides of the longitudinal web. The adapter, which is manufactured from plastic, surrounds the sheet-metal claw from the outside and is clipped by means of latching elements and retaining elements into a joining element which is open toward the wiper blade and is connected fixedly to the wiper arm. The adapter is guided laterally on the sheet-metal claw by means of inner guide webs and is inserted at the side walls thereof in a play-free manner in the joining element. Use is made for this purpose of a push button which is provided at the end of a spring tongue in a cover wall of the adapter and, in the fitted state, latches into a matching latching hole in a cover wall of the joining element.
DE 10 2006 031 514 A1 discloses a wiper blade for windows of motor vehicles, the wiper blade having a connecting element in the central region for the articulated connection to a wiper arm. The connecting element comprises a basic element which is composed of two side parts which have mutually facing, open longitudinal grooves. By means of the latter, said side parts sit on spring rails which serve as a supporting element, are partially embedded in lateral longitudinal grooves of a wiper strip and, at least in the region of the connecting element, project laterally out of the longitudinal grooves for a distance. The longitudinal grooves of the basic element are delimited downward by a lower limb and upward by an upper limb. On the upper limb, a projection is arranged in one end region and a clearance is arranged in the other end region, the projection and clearance each being directed toward the opposite side part. The projection of the one side part fits into the clearance in the other side part, and vice versa. In the fitted state, the projections in the clearances fix the side parts in the longitudinal direction to each other and define the distance between the longitudinal grooves transversely with respect to the wiper blade. On one side of each projection and at each clearance there are in each case two bearing surfaces which are inclined with respect to the longitudinal direction, the bearing surfaces on the projection forming a convex roof surface which fits into a concave roof surface which is formed by the bearing surfaces at the clearances. The side parts are therefore locked in the direction of the vertical axis.
A latching hook is provided on those sides of the clearance which are opposite the bearing surfaces, the latching hook latching, upon installation, into a latching depression on the projection of the other side part in each case. The projections and the assigned clearances together with the associated bearing surfaces and latching hooks form a guide block which engages in a clearance in a base of a sheet-metal claw. The sheet-metal claw which forms the actual connecting part surrounds the side parts from the outside by means of feet bent out of the base. At the ends of the sheet-metal claw, longitudinally directed tabs are integrally formed on the feet, said tabs, upon installation, being bent over into corresponding recesses in the basic element. Between the feet, side walls are bent over in opposite directions from the base by approximately 90 degrees. The side walls carry a bearing pin, which is riveted to the side walls, as a hinge part.